Ruling the Wind and Tides
by valenelle
Summary: Jack is about to gain the power to rule the wind and tides. At the same time, Gibbs has been sent to break the wedding ceremony between Angelica and the man she chose instead of Mr. Sparrow. Jack is firm to keep his damsel this time - with their child.
1. Where do I begin?

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Ruling the Wind and Tides**

**Author's note and Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Mary Read, Hendrick Lucifer, Calico Jack and Anne Bonny were all real pirates who have lived and ravaged the seas, equal to Blackbeard/Edward Teach. This is a sequel to Pirates of the Caribbean: The Journey to Dimalia (which is a fanficion I wrote, as in turn is a sequel to On Stranger Tides) **

**I would suggest you to read 'The Journey to Dimalia' before you begin reading this story. **

**Hope you'll enjoy! **

**Summery: **

_The chest that can rule the wind and tides, is on the list of Jack Sparrow. He longs for the treasure and immortal name, determined to find it. An agreement with the old captain Howard, leads him to sail back to the Caribbean and finish the errand. Gibbs and Rogel have been sent to Cádiz to interrupt the wedding ceremony between Angelica and the man she chose instead of Captain Sparrow, and bring Jack's son with them as well. Compared to previous events, Jack is firm to keep her this time. But everything doesn't always turn out the easy way, does it? _

* * *

><p><strong>Pirates of the Caribbean: Ruling the Wind and Tides<strong>

**Prologue**

* * *

><p><em><strong>London, England<strong>_

The carriages' wheels rolled in fast pace over London's squares where people bought merchandises. A vessel had recently arrived all the way from New England and the first class which happily had ordered furs and feathers was overjoyed by the magnificent items. The ladies would catch up with the Frenchmen in fashion and dress their husbands correctly. Even the middleclass had dared leave paperwork with a bunch of pages filled with written orders.

A man held his arm protectively over his eight year old daughter while they watched from behind a fence on the harbour how the ship was emptied. For them it was fascinating the human beings could sail that long distances, and survive the whole trip. The man carried a black coat while his daughter wore an ice-blue dress.

"Maybe one day you and I can sail. I've heard it is good working with piracy…although in the Caribbean," the man told his daughter.

She moved her brown eyes from the strong men that carried barrels over to raise her eyebrows at her father. "Father, what's 'the Caribbean'?"

"Edward! You're not speaking with our child about that infernal, horrible place, are you?" a woman's voice with Spanish accent demanded from behind.

The little girl looked curiously between her father who had turned around to face her mother, deep in thought what all the words meant between the lines.

"I just assumed-," Edward began but was immediately cut off by the woman with fiery spirit.

"She is an innocent little child, and is going to stay that way until she will marry," the girl's mother said firmly and folded her arms. She wore white gloves over her hands, a cream-colored dress, a hat in the same shade with a feather on its' side and her hair was neatly brushed to not fall into her face. A few hairpins helped the hair close to her face get stuck in the back of her head. She was an elegant woman, married to a handsome, rich Englishman.

"Dearest Beatrice…," Edward trailed off after not coming up with a reasonable reply. "I just had the urge of telling Angelica about adventures…," the rest wasn't heard by Angelica. She had escaped their little argument to jump down onto the pier where the men walked in lines, carrying heavy barrels. Her eyes got caught at a child her age sitting on a broken pillar further away, watching the scene as well.

"Hello," Angelica greeted and lifted her dress so it wouldn't get dirty while she walked over. The boy tore his gaze from the vessel to eye Angelica.

"Well hi there, wealthy-proper-girl," the child greeted back in a non-interested tone. Angelica scowled and sat down next to the child she firstly had assumed was a boy.

"You look like a boy, but you are a girl, huh?"

The girl looked weirdly at Angelica. "Yeah, so? I wasn't born in a marriage and when my half brother died which was, my mother persuaded me in changing name to his," the girl explained. "I have to pretend being a boy and answer when someone calls me 'Mac', but my real name's actually Mary Read,"

Angelica held her hand forward to Mary Read, the girl with dirty clothes. "I am Angelica Teach," she introduced herself.

"Do you have a story like mine?"

Angelica shook her head. "Not exactly. My mother is from Spain but after she met my father; she moved here," she told her and then was quiet for a while. "And I've never been a boy or had a different name," she added to make that clear.

"You don't sound like being completely from London," Mary stated.

"My mother has given me a sort of an accent, hasn't she?"

"Yes she has,"

A man dropped a barrel and let it slip to break on the wooden boards. Angry voices were heard while the two girls watched an Englishmen roar in anger as he pulled a whip in the direction of the black man.

"They are slaves," Mary explained in case Angelica, her newfound friend didn't know.

"Slaves? I've heard they are horrible treated!"

They stood up and hurried to climb up to the harbour, not wanting to see the punishment.

"It seems exciting to sail all the way to New England, doesn't it?" Angelica asked Mary who shrugged.

"I guess so. I will be one crewman one day so then I'm going to find out,"

"Really?"

"Yes, I promised myself the day Mac died this name has to be used properly," Mary Read replied and had a pleased facial expression, a bit proud of herself and the valuation she had for life. It took about a minute with her endless talking to figure out Angelica wasn't paying attention anymore. Mary silenced and followed Angelica's view to see a boy a couple of years older then them sitting on a railing with girls surrounding him, also older then them and giggling at whatever he said. _"Jack, you are so funny!" "How about we go into Ms Larrington's tavern? We can sneak in from the backdoor!" "No, why don't we steal a ship?" "Steal a ship! Are you out of your mind?" "Oh, you are so adventurous!" _

Angelica tilted her head to the side and examined the boy until he chuckled at something one of the girls had said and he caught Angelica stare at him.

The chocolate brown eyes of hers switched direction in an instant and of all sudden her father's voice was heard. "Angelica!"

"I have to go," Angelica excused herself and was about to hurry back to her father when she stooped actions. "Maybe we will meet again, Mary?"

Mary nodded eagerly. "Yes, certainly! I actually start to like you,"

A smile appeared on Ms Teach's face before she turned around and run to back to her father. She hugged her mother who embraced her tighter.

"Angelica, cariña. Don't run away like that," her mother bent down to crouch so she could be in the same level as her daughter.

"The two of you just fight," Angelica almost spat, upset by their arguments.

"It's alright, Angelica," her father said and her mother stood up again. He scooped up Angelia as if she would be three years old, causing her to giggle hysterically, while pulling Beatrice in the same embrace – just the three of them together. "My two favorite girls," he smiled in Beatrice's hair.

* * *

><p><em>Dearest Angelica! <em>

_I wish to tell you how grateful I am you are reading this letter. Ever since your mother died and your father decided to take you to that convent; we have almost never met. While we've got a glimpse during battles between Calico Jack and Blackbeard, standing on different sides, I admit it has been hard to steal a word with you. I longed for spending time with a woman as we used to in the young ages until I found out a secret. Aboard the ship with Calico Jack, I wasn't the only disguised girl. There was a man who had been eyeing me differently and he gave me a fright about being discovered to not truly be Mac. Although my fear, I decided to tell him and it turned out the both of us were disguised women. _

_Calico Jack is about to get hanged while I have been taken to jail because of my condition. My friend and I are both pregnant. I know it is a lot to ask for a friend I haven't seen for so many years, but I still believe it is worth a try to beg you. Please come and save me. There is no one who cares bringing me out, nor is there anyone for my friend, Anne Bonny. _

_I send you this letter in hope we will meet again, _

_Lots of Love, _

_Mary Read your beloved friend from London. _

Anne Bonny let out a moan in pain as she placed her hand over her stomach carefully in the dark corner of the cell while Mary Read folded the letter weakly and put it into the envelope with shaky, bony hands.

"Ms Read?" a lancer asked her through the grinds. She looked up with a pale face to hand him the paperwork carefully.

"Please make sure this letter arrives, sir," she spoke to the man with uniform on the other side the cell. He nodded gently and took it before blowing out her candlelight.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I - Where do I begin?<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tinoru, Senegal <strong>_

The nightfall had swept the town and the life of alcohol began. People, mostly single men, wobbled through the streets towards nothing in particular. Once in a while, they went into a woman and grinned overly but usually got slapped. Especially those married men who were unfortunate to crash into their wives, walking by the side of a town-police in search for them. Otherwise it was a quite peaceful spot and during the days everyone was friends, even if they'd turn into the worst, loathing enemies in the evening.

There was a crowded tavern in town, where women had awfully low cleavages and the men so affected by the liquid called rum; they didn't even remember what they had done two seconds ago. Two doors swung open from the kitchen as Rogel burst out of the room, running in panic through the crowd of people he had to penetrate on his way to Gibbs. A maniac woman screamed and ran after him with a very sharp defensive weapon in her hand.

Gibbs saw the younger pirate escaping the crazy woman and stood up with a quirked eyebrow. When Rogel approached him, he pulled Gibbs with him in the pace, both very alerted to hurry out of there.

"Who is the lady?" Gibbs asked as they passed the front door.

"_Why don't you make a try on that woman? The blood-dripping knife she's holding obviously means she cooks!_" Rogel repeated sarcastically Gibbs' words which had convinced him moments ago. Firstly when they had jumped out of the door, he took a deep breath and filled the lungs with oxygen.

A man grunted annoyed of almost walking into the hysterical Rogel. Gibbs chuckled at Rogel and then tapped him on the shoulder. "Should not listen to my advice when it comes to women,"

Rogel raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Aye, I kind of have figured that out!"

Gibbs shoved him lightly forward in the direction along the street. "We need to find Jack,"

.:~:.

Boots starched on the wooden floor, already destroyed by all of the glasses with alcohol that had been dropped and shattered into millions of pieces. The leather shoes walked with confident steps towards a table where men had gathered around to make bets. They held up a tiny bag filled with coins and cheered, bringing the audience with them.

The man with a long open coat, dark dreadlocks and a hat pointing forward climbed up to stand on the table, immediately imbibing the pirates' and ordinary men's attention.

"Who is this?" a man sitting on a wooden bench against the table asked with raised eyebrows.

"A loser?" someone suggested and they all burst out laughing. All except for the man pulling out his sword to point to the man who had predicted his name. As the move was done, everybody shut to look not very impressive to the man.

"Tell me, bugger. Have you seen Howard 'round here, or have you not?"

"Who do you think you are, sir? Coming here and talk to me like that!" the sitting man exclaimed angrily up to the man with a sword inches from his throat. "I'd gladly tell an employee fire off in the direction of your head,"

"I believe I am _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, on a mission – searching for Howard. I might need to add; killing men who stand my way," Jack replied in a determined tone while pushing the sword a bit further until it chafed him on the skin. "Or perhaps you want to experience that yourself?"

The men who had been tough and filled with dignity stepped back with shared bewildered looks, all wondering how that threat was going to end.

Suddenly Jack was pulled down from the table and shoved towards doors. "Finally, some effort," Jack stated as two doors opened for Jack to enter. The room was big with two couches turned to each other, a coffee table with a bowl of bananas and a big hand-woven red carpet lying in front of the fireplace made of tiny boulders.

The walls were decorated with embellishments of mahogany and he could picture Angelica living in that kind of place. That kind of a life style the person must be going through who owned the pub. Jack walked over to the window to take a peek outside where still the darkness took place.

Someone clearing its' throat caused Jack to jump around and eye the old hubby. He looked like being from the Navy by the red coat, sewn gold buttons and simply just wore something clean.

"Old Captain Howard," Jack smiled and lifted his hat as a greeting-gesture.

"Jackie," Captain Howard greeted back with a smile, revealing the many missing teeth. "Take a seat, son," he gestured to the couch and the men sat down on each.

"I must admit I am surprised," Howard confessed. "You really killed that old flame of yours,"

Jack grinned mischievously. "Not exactly. Hector Barbossa seemed to be willing doing my job and then of all sudden go and die,"

Howard chuckled and snapped with his fingers. A butler ran through the doors with a glass-bottle and two glasses.

"I believe I have underestimated you," Howard said while his butler served them each a glass of rum. "So if you now have the Black Pearl, the woman in your grasp and your mutineer dead. What purpose brings you here?"

Jack took a deep breath, finding it hard to acknowledge there was a tiny, pity, idiotic, terrible, giving-him-rage error in Howard's phrase.

"The chest to rule the wind and tides," Jack spoke up and leaned backwards into the backrest, waiting for the elder captain to spill.

Howard chuckled again and shook his head. "Ye just like your father. We were always out on adventures even though we already had everything,"

Jack nodded, still waiting for him to talk about the chest he longed for. He had no intention of talking about that he didn't exactly have _everything_ Howard assumed.

"Well then…," Howard began. "If I tell you the rituals, give you the map, there is one condition,"

Jack leaned forward and clasped his hands together as to give Howard the sign he was interested.

"My sister, Rose-Mary Sinclair-,"

"The lass who married the French lad?" Jack inquired.

"Aye, the French governor that died in the battle where Hendrick Lucifer fell in love with Rose-Mary and took my family's life. I was the last one to kill and she saved me," Howard told Jack, who slowly realized where his compromise where going.

"No one has seen Hendrick Lucifer for years. It won't be a problem bringing ye your Madame Sinclair," Jack said pleased.

"That is the problem, Jackie - and I will go with you," Howard said which made Jack quirk an eyebrow. "Some of my old crewmen have told me about his return. He is back on the seas,"

Jack's eyes widened. "Hendrick Lucifer? The Lucifer… _Lucifer_," Jack asked not knowing what to ask. "Lucifer, the one who probably is searching for you?"

"Aye. But it all happened quite recently," Howard said and drunk the rest of what was left in his glass.

.:~:.

* * *

><p>Gibbs stood down the boarding plank over to The Queen Anne's Revenge. The hat Jack had placed on his head was all it took for everybody to know they would be divided into two groups. One crew to sail with Gibbs and another one to sail with Jack. On each side of the pier were two different infamous vessels.<p>

Gibbs rubbed his hands together and studied his ship. _He_ was going to be the captain. "Oi! Rogel!" He called out for the lad that carried a barrel aboard. He had just jumped down on the pier to grab another one when his current captain called for him. "Get over here!"

Rogel hurried up to Gibbs, waiting to be given an order. "In any case something happens to me, you'll be in charge of fulfilling the journey," he explained. The dumbfounded look Rogel had made Gibbs speak. "Therefore you will listen to what Jack tells us," he instructed and motioned him to follow to the spot where Jack stood.

"We are ready to set sail, Jack," Gibbs spoke and waited for his captain to turn around. His captain held his compass and tore his gaze from it. Before he said anything; he looked over his shoulder, eying Howard to see he wouldn't stand too close to hear him speak.

"Either I find you, or the other way around somewhere in the Caribbean. The important thing is, and the _only_ purpose is to bring my damsel and Antonio, savvy?"

Gibbs and Rogel nodded. "Aye," Gibbs said and grinned.

"Why won't you just…'_sweep her off her feet'_ yourself, captain?" Rogel asked and emphasized the lovesick puppy- words in a high pitching voice.

"I have some errands and the time is parsimonious," Jack muttered really annoyed by how Rogel taunted him. The young lad laughed at Jack's response.

"Lad, one day you won't be laughing at this at all. I bet you haven't even been… _committed_ to a woman yet, have you?" Jack asked the younger him, trying to make him shut from the childish behaviour of making fun of him. Someone making fun of Jack and a woman was deeply something Jack didn't want to be associated with. 'Fearful Captain Pirate,' Yes, there was the properly sentence! Not some sensitive, cheesy hubby!

Jack waited for Rogel to answer and Gibbs chuckled by their mocking.

"No, and after meeting yours – _not gonna' happen_," Rogel replied with a grin. Jack inhaled and gave him rum.

"Ye right mate," he admitted and took a sip. "Don't even bother to. They will only cause problems. I mean - look at what has gotten into me; sending my loyal first mate out to find a maniac. Makes no sense at all," he informed Rogel and clapped his shoulder before he turned around to board his Pearl.

The monkey ran down a rope and took a landing on Jack who growled at the creature, which later hurried over to another mast, climbing upwards highly while staring down at Jack who eyed it back with irritated eyes. How he longed for drowning that piece of crap.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was the introduction of this new story! :) So... what did you think? Any idea you'd like to share? More romance, jealousy, action - and I can put it into the story! I can tell... at least I think... I am pretty sure; there will be more romance between Jack + Angelica in this one, **

**please review and tell me your opinion :) like/dislike**


	2. Nobody wants to be the one breaking up

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They really make me smile widely**

**Divorces weren't common hundreds of years ago, but they still occurred (apparently. I made researches)**

**I hope you will enjoy chapter 2! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II – Nobody wants to be the one breaking up<strong>

* * *

><p>The Black Pearl, fastest ship through all eternity bobbed along the waves in the direction between islands after entering the area of the Caribbean seas again. The exotic air moistened the pirates' dry mouths and when they needed food, it was easier to look down in the crystalline water, bringing fishes aboard by using long sticks which were brought down into the clear water. At some points during their four week trip; they had even faced sharks down in the waves.<p>

Jack opened his compass and studied the pointing. At least they had reached the Caribbean Sea where Lucifer must be sailing. The Bahamas islands were his home, if not including Germany where he was born.

Tom and Andy sighed while pulling their right palms over their foreheads in an exhausting motion, in a tryout of drying their sweat off to the sleeves. The clear blue sky and heating sun certainly left traces on the crewmen.

"Andy!" Jack roared over deck and turned around, no more watching the islands far away from behind the railing. The pirate walked up to him.

"Yes, captain?"

Jack tilted his head to the right and then moved it back straight just as fast as he had done the first motion. He pointed into Andy's face with his forefinger while squeezing his eyelids to narrowing. "Tell the cook we are setting anchor at the nearest island we reach,"

"Vance? Why would Vance be proper dealing with that knowledge?" Andy asked confused.

"He makes us the dinners, and we are out of precious groceries," Jack started walking towards his cabin, longing for the cold shadows, moments away from the hot sun.

"What about the monkey, captain? We may serve him?"

Jack chuckled at the tempting suggestion. He swirled around and opened a bottle of rum. "I'll give the pirate who catches that infernal monstrosity two chests filled with jewelry, diamonds and gold. Mark my words, lad," he grinned before entering his cabin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cádiz, Spain<strong>_

The darkness had fallen over the Atlantic seas another night, and so on over the sailing vessel which was ruled by Gibbs. There was a picture of a town, a big town actually. There were giant vessels that had anchored in the harbour, piled beside each other in lines along the piers. Behind them could buildings and simply the rest of the population be seen. Houses were upwards the mountain and a fort that was built with its' enormous stones a bit over the sea with cannons well placed. It was a big town, well equipped and that was also the people for sure.

The picture turned to dark water when Gibbs lowered the binocular. They had arrived to Cádiz, Spain after weeks of sailing. The climate was slightly colder in the new area they'd entered but still perfect for neither freezing nor sweating.

"So this is where Jack's treasure is hiding?" Rogel climbed up the stairs and nodded in the direction of the town further away. Gibbs hushed him and then shrugged.

"What if she lied and truly marries in another town. What if it is a trap?" Rogel stated and took a look over the town in Gibbs binocular which he had snatched. "But I doubt that,"

It was Gibbs turn to demand an answer. A curious question building inside him. "And why are ye certain?"

The younger lad handed Gibbs his binocular back and grinned. "She loves him, doesn't she?" he asked.

Gibbs shrugged again dumbfounded while considering.

"And now we have to deal with our captain's indecisive emotions," Rogel added in a sigh. "But it will be fun to have the midget aboard again, huh?" he turned his head to Gibbs who threw his hands over Rogel's mouth to block it from talking.

A circular flat light on the surface of the water moved around. Someone in the town was taking looks over the sea to find the possible ships that hid in the dark shadows. The light passed them with a few feet in front of the ship and Gibbs exhaled loudly from keeping his breath for too long. He closed his eyes and inhaled again while letting go of Rogel's mouth.

"Whatever mission we are on mate, we always follow our captain's orders, aye?"

"Aye," Rogel replied as the both of them took another last look at the town before heading to their chores. Waking up the others and prepare them for a short sail behind the bay to set anchor.

* * *

><p>Howard snored in his cabin, deep in his sleep and dreaming. He wondered if his sister would recognize him after all these years. She had been famous as the rumours spread about her, being the beautiful pirate sister of fearful Captain Howard. In an instant when Captain Howard retired; began a lot of new pirate-lives. As for example Lucifer had entered the business by kidnapping Sinclair. The only truly expensive article for Howard, since Lucifer had gotten rid of Howard's wife and children.<p>

Outside the cabin walked Jack Sparrow, just come out on deck to rule the helm. He was also deep in a dream, more precisely a daydream to be correct.

He threw glances down on deck to watch his crewmen work, swabbing deck while others adjusted the swords. He grinned slightly of pride his crew finally knew how to be a proper sailor. How to act as a pirate.

Of all sudden his hat was pulled away and it was certainly not by the wind. He spun around in the direction it had disappeared and naturally found it in the hands of the goddamned monkey.

"Give it back!" he said firmly between gritted teeth. The sensitive monkey felt his rage beyond the teeth and climbed along the rope upwards the mast. "Give it back to me, you stupid monkey!" he shouted after the animal which accompanied Andy, the look-out lad lying down on the platform with the legs dangling over the edge.

"Oi, Captain! No need of being so… tempered," Tom shouted up to his captain, who turned his gaze upset to Tom, the swabbing-lad. Tom chuckled and continued swabbing down on his knees.

It caused the angered Jack to walk downstairs and place himself in front of Tom. He placed the tip of his boot on the tiny wooden brush to squeeze his hand a bit.

"Lad, is there anything you'd like to tell me? A pirate captain like me does not long for hearing stories from his crew, though there are exceptions when they need to tell him something of importance. Of my consideration you seem to have fun with the phrase, which obviously leaves me questioning you and not the other way around. Even so if you'd like to tell me something it must be urging or I'm not interested, maybe the fact you haven't read some sort of a manual of piracy. Of course it's that way but why wouldn't you be allowed to talk to the captain? If you have something you'd like to. Would I then listen? But is it really? Do you believe a captain would answer this, or would _you_?"

When Jack raised the tip of his boot; Tom immediately jerked it away. He scowled and looked strangely at Jack. "I don't think I understood correctly, captain,"

Jack scowled back at the lad. "Huh? What was the question?"

Tom let out a nervous laugh. "Captain, you aren't making any sense at all,"

"Oh, _I am_ not making any sense," Jack repeated sarcastically and swirled around on his heels, heading back towards the helm. "Midgets all ages these years become dumber for every day passing," he muttered.

Tom turned to another crewman and exchanged strange looks by Jack's behaviour.

* * *

><p>There was a church placed upon a hill in Cádiz. Roses where tied in a half circle on green leaves and bushes in the same feature. Under the half circular feature stood a man, a Spanish lord, also called Don. Don Eduardo de Alvarez, but he usually kept it as Eduardo Alvarez, even though his title was much higher then the ordinary name.<p>

The priest began preparing by gathering his papers where his speech was written. Employees of Eduardo were rushing around the location to fix the few flaws which meant a flower missing a petal. They had passed the aisle between the seats in lines and rows hundreds of times during the morning, all of them searching for every single little possible error.

The seats began getting filled with guests, containing royalty and dons with their donas. Eduardo stood in the aisle, well-dressed and welcoming his wedding-guests. There had been many questions and rumours circulating around the country when everybody had heard Don and Dona de Alvarez were getting married _again_. Then the rumours had changed to the fact that the population believed they had got divorced during their trip aboard to New England and then the feelings had returned when it was too late for returning the divorce papers. The gossip was at least better then the veracity. Not a single soul in Spain would probably not believe Angelica had died and the vows didn't apply her or Eduardo anymore.

The dark Latina reflected herself in the long mirror which went from almost the floor to roof. What she saw was a big white gown with an overly long train. Her embroidered veil was behind her head to not cover her face until it was time. Severely looks in the mirror from every side of her had been taken. Asking questions to herself and she couldn't answer them all, but what troubled her the most was 'Am I doing the right thing?'. For once she had an opportunity to choose, and still she married Eduardo. Was Jack really that bad? Antonio had seemed happy with Jack, content and simply pleased. Nowadays he barely spoke to Eduardo and was just angry Ed had caused pain to his mother. He had apparently seen too much of the slapping.

She leaned over to the coffee table in the room and picked up the bouquet of roses in the colour of the reddest red.

"¿Cómo te sientes? (How are you feeling?) ¿Todo bien, Dona de Alvarez? (Everything alright, Lady Alvarez?)" Angelica smiled slightly at her dear friend. A tear fell when she studied herself.

"Nó se, Salma, (I don't know, Salma)" Angelica answered her royal friend who happened to be the princess of Spain. "No sé si tomar la decision correcta, (I don't know if I make the right decision)"

Salma who wore a beautiful orange gown with a white corset smiled at her best friend. "Al menos es un Don, (He is at least a Lord)" she suggested.

"Maybe you are alright then," Angelica replied with a sad smile before a butler opened the door for them.

.:~:.

A maid opened the side door into the big chamber where the ceremony was taken place. A place where the priest waited patient for her, along with the other guests including her future husband. Salma disappeared through it and Antonio was one his way to do the same when he of all sudden stopped abruptly.

"Mother, do you _have_ to marry Eduardo?" he asked pleadingly. His hair had outgrown a bit and she had not had time to hire him a hairdresser that could fix it. Her future husband had been very strict the wedding had to take place very soon after the arriving and he had certainly gotten his way.

"Antonio! Stop talk that way! You used to love him until you met Jack," her heart twitched when she spoke her former lover's name.

"Father is nicer and has an exciting life! I want to live with him!" Antonio nagged, used to get his way. Although this time was different. There was no way in the seven seas Angelica could listen to his willing. She had hard to think clear for the moment already. It was her wedding and too much was going on in her head. She looked up to the maid and gave her a nod. The maid pulled a disappointed Antonio with her inside the chamber and closed the door while Angelica walked over to the big ports which were wide open.

"Señorita, Señorita!" a man called after her. The bride didn't exactly want to turn around and destroy how perfectly her dress and veil were put on her, so she waited for the man to round her. "Miss," he puffed.

"Yes?" she quirked an eyebrow and looked at the sweaty lad with dirty clothes.

He fumbled up a letter outside his backpack and handed her it. "You are… Angelica Sparrow?" he asked from reading what it stood on the envelope.

She had not heard anyone calling her that… ever. Still, she would know who the letter was from. A person who was from her former life that apparently didn't have the knowledge things had turned out differently. She studied the written name and took a deep breath, aware that could've been her true name. "Yes, I am Angelica... _Sparrow_, sir," she answered.

"Well, congratulations, I guess," he then stated after seeing her wedding dress and hurried away from the church. She put the letter down on a coffee table, knowing she could read it later after taking the vows.

She stepped closer to the ports, lifted her veil over her face and began walking towards the vault while hearing the wedding-music be pleayed by the musicians.

.:~:.

The gang of pirates had hurried all over the town, sneaked along the walls in the alleys. They had hidden in the shadows the higher buildings created. There were places the regular population didn't dare stay for any longer moment then just pass the area.

There were several churches in town, but only one had gotten much attention. It was up on the hill, right below the castle. It was hard to miss since all of the Spaniards in town spoke about it and the gossip had reached the pirates' ears with joy.

They lay in a line on the fence made of stones while watching the guards walking outside with a rifle resting on their shoulder. The lancers were protecting the church from men that possibly could interrupt the wedding or just sort of disturb it – men like Gibbs and his crew themselves.

Rogel who lay next to Gibbs noticed suddenly a window higher up on the wall that was open.

"Oi!" he hissed to Gibbs who immediately turned his attention to Rogel.

"Aye?"

"You see that window over there…?" he asked in a low level, not wanting to be revealed by the lancers and cause a big scene. They needed this to go as smoothly as possible without complications and fights.

Gibbs followed with his gaze in the direction Rogel seemed to stare in, searching for what had caught his attention. When he noticed the wide open window, he nodded.

"Well done, mate," he said proudly.

"So what are we going to do now?" a lad asked from Gibbs' other side.

Gibbs narrowed deep in thought until he had come up with a plan.

"Ye be not loving it," he turned to Rogel who looked bored.

"How could I predict you saying that?," he replied slight annoyed he always had to be the target.

.:~:.

"Yo-ho," Rogel cheered in a flirty way while waving with a fan. He had gained the lancers' observance immediately. He laughed nervously when he noticed them loading their guns and approaching him. Their stupidity apparently made it easy for Rogel and Gibbs to implement the plan, even though how much Rogel ever would hate them for it. He really risked his life - big time.

He made a jump and then began running towards the fence on the other side from where Gibbs and the crew were, to lead the lancers away from their posts.

"Catch the pirate!" one of the lancers shouted as he hurried right behind Rogel who ran along the fence with shouting pirates right down and behind him.

.:~:.

Three pirate men and Gibbs hurried over the open space to the church wall while four waited on the fence, to look out for the lancers. The rest from the crew was on the ship, which was hidden behind a bay.

"Help me up!" Gibbs ordered a crewman while holding his hands up to reach for the windowsill. The lad eyed him wierdly.

"You sure I should not go for them instead?" he questioned, knowing he was way smaller then the chubby captain.

"The midget will recognize me and come to me," Gibbs assured them. "While you go and get miss Angelica, aye?"

"Aye," the crewmen shrugged and helped him up to the window which he almost got caught in. Hands smacking and pushing his butt were needed till he fell down onto the floor in a room.

Gibbs grunted from the pain as he stood up. It was a room belonging to the staff of the church. A big cross was hanged on the wall and priest clothes hung in the open closet. There was a couch in the room with a coffee table, both standing on a carpet on the dark wooden floor.

Quietly, Gibbs opened a door and found himself behind a statue in the big chamber. Further away stood the priest with his gaze straight through the aisle, obviously waiting for Angelica. He held a book in his hands, pages filled with black written letters. A bit away from him stood the broom, Eduardo waiting for his future wife to walk up to him. Angelica, was fortunately not exactly Gibbs' mission for the moment. Over all; she was, but he had ordered the rest of the crew to make sure she comes with them while he will fix Antonio.

The child rocked back and forth on his heels with a look of boredom. He sighed and clasped his hands behind his back while continuing the motion.

"Oi! Antonio!" Gibbs hissed at the midget, knowing it would take a lot to gain someone's attention since they all looked at the aisle.

Antonio though, heard Gibbs immediately and widened his eyes of the sight. He took a quick look back to see the audience stare down the aisle, just like Eduardo and the priest did. He assumed they would be furious if they would find out he had left his position. Especially since Eduardo and his mother had told him firmly not to go anywhere but where he was told to. Although neither of them would probably notice him since they were busy looking at where Angelica was supposed to walk.

He walked lateral, discretely over to Gibbs and hugged him. "Master Gibbs!"

Gibbs chuckled and pulled him out of the embrace, proud he had not chosen to take Angelica _again_. That little Antonio was so much easier to convince.

"Antonio, I am here to take you to the father of yours," he explained to Antonio.

"Really?" his smile reached from ear to ear, but then it sank as quickly as it had appeared. "But what about mother?"

"Jasper, Zitten and Sev are right now for the moment getting her to the ship. Ye be coming with us, won't you?" Gibbs inquired with pretending seriousness.

"Of course I am," Antonio said and hurried after Gibbs out the door into the priest room.

* * *

><p>The island in the binocular was enormously big. It had been an old volcano, turned to a giant mountain where trees and plants nowadays grew. It was flourishing of greenery and looked like paradise. The mountain met the sea with white beaches and enticed the eye to sail over there.<p>

The nosey Tom leaned over Jack's arm to get a glimpse of the map unfolded over the table outside on deck. It was a big map with special features of the islands around probably where they were.

"Kingston?" he asked.

Being snapped so abruptly out of the plan creating in the mind caused Jack to jump and accidently hit Tom with the sudden movement.

After groaning Tom eyed the captain with a disapproval eye.

"Tell me young lad; how many times am I in need of telling you to not walk into my route?" Jack demanded and held his arms firmly out to show him the circular area around him where nobody but himself was welcome.

Tom rolled his eyes and pointed towards the island. "That be the place Lucifer is anchoring his ship?"

"Aye, that be the place Lucifer is anchoring his ship," Jack repeated as confirmation. "Not a place you'd like to visit," Jack looked over his shoulder to Tom with a smirk. "If we wouldn't surprise them, none of us had," Jack declared. "Except.. me of course,"

"How can you be aware of the surprise and they won't be expecting us?"

Jack peeled while studying the island. "If there is no surprise we will have to visit the infamous cave his prisoners are taken. So let's hope we have another experience, eh?"

* * *

><p>The musicians began panting by the intense playing. A few larger men used a piece of paper to dry their dripping foreheads and the guests started whispering. Facial expressions of confusing and scandal were shown in the eyes of the audience. Eduardo rubbed his hands over his arm in nervousness and the priest looked petrified, but no more lies were needed. Don de Alvarez was just about to storm towards the ports when a maid rushed through the doorway, gaining all of their attention.<p>

"Señorita Angelica had to leave and help a friend! But she told me to inform you about Antonio. She wants you to take care of him until she is back and also that she is _very_ sorry," the maid told both Eduardo and the rest of the filled chamber. His face reddened of the information. Literally all women in the room gasped and put their hands over their mouths in an attempt of covering it as much as was possible. Although their widened eyes revealed their real reactions.

Eduardo's jaw clenched as he quickly turned around, ready to lag Antonio to the harbour if that was the last thing he had to do. He urged to get married and continue his normal life.

He twitched when the truth sank into him. The spot where his beloved child was supposed to stand was empty.

.:~:.

The Queen Anne's Revenge was boarded with the crewmen. Firstly when Gibbs arrived, the last person with Antonio hurrying behind him over the pier, the crewmen relaxed. One of them fingered on the trumpet he had stolen from the musicians, proudly.

But as soon as the calm feeling had taken place, another horrendous gut cramped in their stomachs.

"Crewmen of Queen Anne's Revenge," Gibbs greeted and shoved Antonio from the board to the ship friendly. After landing on deck, Gibbs span around to see the familiar fiery face and for once it would make him smile the biggest he ever had wore. To hear her cursing in Spanish would even make him clap his hands in happiness – but there was no woman aboard.

"Where is Miss Angelica?" Gibbs sudden happiness had switched to frustration.

"Where is mamá?" Antonio asked after noticing himself Angelica wasn't there. He walked over to the middle spot of the deck to spin around, travelling with his eyes.

"Captain Gibbs?" Jasper spoke up from behind another sailor. He stepped forward and let out a nervous laugh.

Gibbs quirked an eyebrow, awaiting his answer.

"A maid informed us about her escape. She had received a letter from a Mary Read and sailed moments before us to Caribbean to rescue the faith that waits her friend,"

Gibbs eyed widened before he shook his head. "Come again? Did you say _Mary Read_? The damsel who fought for Calico Jack and was his lover?"

"Aye, that is precisely what I am telling you," Jasper confirmed.

Antonio scoffed and folded his arms. "Where has my mother gone?"

Gibbs put his arm around the midget to comfort him, knowing it was his duty as long as no parent of his was in sight. "Jamaica,"

* * *

><p>The Forest Wanderer divided the waves in two when they reached the front of the ship. Somewhere above on a protruding mast sat the pirate woman, enjoying the sundown that had created the orange sky in the horizon. The wind practically becalmed though enough to make waves and move the vessel forward to Jamaica, where she had to save her friend. Slowly, the brown eyes opened and she moved her hand carefully over the long white wedding dress she wore as her lips formed to a smile. Perhaps she had done the right decision after all. Her gaze moved upwards to the sun as it heated her face and hair that blew in the wind along her long veil.<p>

Although she would have to return and bring Antonio with her if she was about to sail and ravage the seas again. Her fingers dove into a decorated box from where she fumbled up the voodoo doll. She remembered her conversation with Jack right after he had found out about the doll, and a smirk appeared on her face.

After slowly lifting it to her face-level; she blew into its' face and studied the mini-Jack.

_"Does it work, because it works? Or because you believe that it works?" _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? Please tell me, either you liked/disliked it :) And about the last sentence... it was in one of Jack and Angelica's deleted scenes. If you haven't seen them (do that because they're HOT) haha, maybe I'm overreacting? **


	3. Till Tomorrow

A/N: Okay, I felt so extremely bad when I got the previous review from a 'Guest' so I just sat down immediately and put the assignments away for a while, firm to finish this chapter and publish it! I can't even explain how sorry I am for the huge delay. I haven't had some kind of writer's block or so, it's just that I always come up with new ideas and then I noticed that I didn't have time enough for all of the stories… But here is chapter three anyhow and I want to say THANK YOU for the reviews, because honestly, except for the good energy you send me – it makes me notice my stories and more excited to update them! So, really, a big thank you!

Btw, if you don't remember what happened - an idea is to browse the two previous chapters ;)

+ If there are typos - forgive me, please. My vision is all blurry now in the middle of the night...

* * *

><p><strong>Ruling the Wind and Tides<strong>

Pirates of the Caribbean

**Chapter III – Till tomorrow**

* * *

><p>It seemed as if watching the bay where Jack had set anchor with his Pearl, wasn't a place the guards seemed to suspect anyone would be, since none of them checked the place out. No complaints though! It was perfect so they wouldn't get discovered.<p>

Jack hid behind some bushes with Tom and Vance right behind him, struggling with dragging a dinghy all the way upwards the hill.

Jack on the other hand just held his compass tightly in a grasp, mostly with his eyes darting between the possible obstacles. No secret he, Vance and Tom were all three walking targets, so he somehow needed to pass the targets unnoticed.

Howard shared a look with Sparrow as a pirate of Lucifer rounded a corner of the castle.

"Leave the dinghy here," Jack called out over his shoulder and hurried out of the forest to the stone mound. He took a leap and climbed up the wall. Everything was visible from above on the mound. The sea down the hill on one side, the courtyard of the castle on the other. His eyes scanned for the port in the mound that led to the outside of the courtyard.

When a guard passed him right below; Jack slid down and fell over the man who let out a groan before collapsing. A guard further away in the garden turned around fast by the exceptional sound which alarmed him.

Jack dodged behind a tree just in time for the guard to miss him. The guard raised his eyebrows when nothing was in sight – nor the collapsed guard who lied down on the ground. He shrugged and turned on his heels to continue strolling around a corner of the castle.

Taking the opportunity of being alone in the big garden, Jack moved along the wall towards the port where he made a pause. His eyes checked one last time that the yard was free before he unlocked the doors. Howard, Tom and Vance hurried inside but Jack snatched the cook.

"Not you, sailor. Tell me, do we not need anyone watching the dinghy?"

Vance quirked an eyebrow, deeply confused how Jack planned his operations. "What do even need that for?" he inquired, not glad he had to be left behind. "A boat on land?"

"This isn't the proper time of discussion my skills. Watch the dinghy, savvy?" Jack responded quickly and hurried towards the mansion with Howard and Tom hot on his heels.

* * *

><p>Hendrick Lucifer. The fearless pirate captain that had served the marine for years until he had discovered the adrenaline in piracy. Both pirates and common sailors feared him equal much as Blackbeard himself. And there he sat, comfortable in the mansion his slaves had built. Exclusive furniture and big chambers with large windows screamed for a guest that no peasant owned it. Even if the captain loved being out on the seas, he liked that private island a lot and enjoyed the time in the house on top of the hill. The windows had after all a wonderful view over the sea that surrounded the island. And at night a side of the mansion had windows that had an extraordinary view over the golden sunset at the horizon. But Lucifer spent the days and evenings all by himself, always working and coming up with new brilliant plats. At some points, he'd meet a woman or several.<p>

He folded his newest map that he'd found and put it into a book which he put aside on the desk in the office. He fingered musingly on his jaw before recalling something.

"Pintel! Ragetti!" he barked so that spittle flew out of his mouth.

When he got no answer, he began barking even louder. "PINTEL! RAGETTI!"

Still no response.

Angered and furious as the ill-tempered pirate was, he stood up and stormed out of the room, marching down the hallway and made his way down the stairs. Downstairs he found the two idiots, a chubby shorter man – also called Pintel, and a taller skinny, bony idiot – also named Ragetti – standing outside a door that led to the basement.

"Why are the two of you never listening to me?" he barked enraged into their faces. They jumped by his sudden appearance and angry mood, knowing that it could result to their death.

"You called for us?" Ragetti asked scared.

Lucifer's jaw clenched just like his fists. "Aye. I DID!"

Pintel interfered. "Our deepest apologies, captain. We didn't hear you."

Lucifer's angry eyes focused on Pintel. "You deaf sapheads! If this happens one more time," he said and raised his forefinger up in the air to demonstrate how serious he was. "ONE MORE TIME!" he repeated. "I will separate your heads from body with my own hands! Mark my words!"

Pintel and Ragetti swallowed and nodded. "Aye."

Taking a deep breath, Hendrick calmed down. "You need to teach the new sailors about the treasure map we recently found, aye?"

Pintel and Ragetti shared a look before looking back at their captain. "But you demanded us to never leave this post in case someone would get down to the basement."

"JUST DO IT!" Lucifer shouted again.

* * *

><p>And it was in that exact moment Jack, Howard and Tom had sneaked inside through an open window, crawled inside and hidden behind a big vault that led into the hallway. The hallway where Lucifer told his staff off. Pintel and Ragetti nodded, made an 'aye-aye-captain' gesture and hurried out of the room towards Jack. He pressed his back harder against the wall and brought Tom and Howard with him. But Pintel and Ragetti were too preoccupied to take a note that they just passed two intruders.<p>

When Lucifer's steps were heard from walking up the stairs again, Jack entered the hallway with Tom and Howard right behind. Without talking, they opened the basement door. Torches were all along the wall the led downstairs. Even in the tunnels down underground it was all light from the flames of torches.

"Madame Sinclair?" Tom's pitched voice echoed in the enormous basement.

"Rose-Mary? Rosie?"

Apparently hearing her brother's voice caused the missing Madame to react.

"Howard?"

The three men jumped by the surprising answer. They all spun around in a circle as they tried to locate from what directed her voice came from.

"Rosie? Where are you?" Howard called for her.

"I'm here. This way! Oh, Howard! Please save me!"

Finally locating from where the voice came from, they hurried through a tunnel and eventually faced the bars.

She wasn't too old. A middle-aged woman in a fine dress but very dirty. She clung to the metal bars and when her gaze met theirs, she rejoiced happily.

"Howard! I never thought I'd see you again!" she exclaimed.

"Rosie!" Howard burst out and grabbed her hand through the bars. Then he looked over his shoulder to Jack and Tom. "How will we get her out of here?"

As on cue, Jack held the keys up and nodded towards a crook that was nailed on the wall where they'd previously hung.

"Step aside," he announced. Howard did as he was told and backed to the wall, letting Jack and Tom do their job.

Jack unlocked the bars and then they helped pulled the heavy port open to let Rose-Mary slip out. She opened her mouth to give out another exclaim in excitement when instead it turned into a gasp. She stopped tracks and stepped behind Jack and Tom when they whirled around, alerted something was wrong. Indeed it was. Four garrisons had their swords pointing at them.

Jack and Tom's eyes popped wide open. "This was not precisely our plan," Tom stated but quietened when Lucifer stepped in between two garrisons to make an appearance.

"Well, well, well. What a sight. Isn't it Jackie Sparrow?" he asked amused.

Jack's mouth twitched as his expression had fallen. "It be _Captain_ _Jack_ Sparrow," he corrected irritated by people's ability of always misspelling his full name.

Lucifer pulled out his sword. "Long time no see," when he grinned a few golden teeth shimmered by the fire of the torches around them.

"Long time no see it was," Howard agreed and stepped forward from pressing against the wall. He had also pulled his sword out and had it pointed against Lucifer's back whose surprised look changed into another content one.

"Howie," Lucifer called Howard and was quiet for a brief moment before it all burst out into another major swordfight. Howard fighting against Lucifer. Two infamous captain and equal good. The four garrisons though fought against Jack and Tom, who also at the same time tried to make their way out of there with Rose-Mary in one piece.

Eventually, Jack had kicked a man, mildly wounded another one and knocked the third one into the stonewall. The fourth one was for Tom to handle.

"Come on," he urged Rose-Mary who hesitated.

"I can't leave Howard!" she panicked. Jack rolled his eyes.

"He be fine. Come on," he urged again and shoved her towards the stairs which he also hurried upwards. After checking the hallway and making to the courtyard outside, he finally made his visit noticed by all the guards, Pintel and Ragetti with their mouths open in shock of the sight of him, and even the dogs. They all began chasing Jack and Rose-Mary who hurried out through the ports. They ducked behind the large trees in the forest, awaiting the arrival of Howard and Tom.

It didn't actually take long until the two men came running out of the courtyard and also gained the attention of the guards, dogs, Pintel and Ragetti.

Jack pulled Rose-Mary along with him as the four ran all the way over to where they had placed the dinghy. They all jumped in, except for Tom who had to push over the edge. But then right away before the whole gang of Lucifer's gang, including Hendrick himself – Tom succeeded jumping in the boat as it slid all the way down the hill. All the while Rose-Mary screamed like a maniac.

With the fast pace, the little boat slid along the pier all the way into the water. Fast, Tom and Vance pulled out the rowers to row them to the bay where the Pearl waited for them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Port Royal, Jamaica <strong>_

The population was way too occupied with their duties to observe Angelica Teach's presence. Perhaps it was because she was dressed differently compared to how she used to dress as a pirate. The last couple of years as Señora Alvarez or more like the title Doña Alvarez, she had really worn luxury dresses. Beautiful gowns sent from Spain in the most precious colors. The vessel had been full of them so it was just for her to pick a favorite one.

She strolled through the town towards the jail. Oh yeah. Of course she knew where that place was. Back then, many years ago – she had had to vandalize the city with Gibbs and the rest of the crew to rescue Jack from the hanging. So many times had he gotten captured and locked behind bars in Port Royal. She would have to put the charm on and flirt with the guards for a while whilst Gibbs would slip unnoticed past them and save Jack. His 'improvising' didn't exactly work that well back then without Angelica's help.

Like old times – she made the exact same way through the town. The way to the jail.

Guards immediately threw appreciative looks after her, obviously wondering what such a clean and rich beauty did there.

"Good afternoon," she approached a man that worked behind a table. He adjusted his glasses when he saw her.

"Good afternoon. What is a lady like you looking for here?" he asked politely.

Angelica eyed the chair on the opposite side of the man and later sat down. "I'm searching for Mary Read."

The man behind in front of her gave her a compassionate smile and shook his head slowly. "Mary Read?" he repeated.

"Yes, sir."

The man nodded. "Alright Miss," he stood up and began lifting files until he dropped an archive down onto the table. "If this is the woman you are looking for; she died nine years ago in the cell, pregnant."

Angelica's eyes widened. "No, this Mary Read is alive," she said stubbornly but still opened the file. Surely, it was a painting of her old friend Mary Read's face and a lot of papers about her coming execution. "No sir. You don't understand. I got this letter," Angelica began with watery eyes and fumbled in her pocket with trembling hands for the letter which she handed the man. "I received this letter two weeks ago."

It was a silence for several minutes while the man read the letter. He stroked his chin thoughtfully when he finished it.

"I'd say either way this letter is terribly late, or someone else has written is. Miss Mary Read who carried the infernal child of Jack Rackham, also referred as Calico Jack, died by decease – a fever, nine years ago, weeks before her execution."

Angelica shook her head in denial as a tear streamed down her cheek. "That's impossible."

The man sighed. "Was that all? Otherwise I have work to do."

Angelica gasped in an attempt of pushing the lump in her throat back. "Please. She can't be dead! I just got this-,"

"Miss!" the man cut her off, but not impolitely. He pointed at the wall where a text and drawing of the hanged Calico Jack. "Calico Jack was hanged nine years ago. In this letter she had written that he was about to get hanged," then he looked at her with nice and compassionate eyes. "I think that says it all."

Angelica let a few other tears stream down her cheeks without trying to wipe them away. She had been too late. She let out a sniffle and made her way out without even looking over her shoulder. She just had to get out of there.

Well outside, she inhaled sharply and weakly leaned against the wall where she collapsed. Many people that were nearby threw both worried and weird looks at her, but her vision was way too blur to even observe that.

* * *

><p>Gibbs crowded on the port side of the Queen Anne's Revenge with Rogel, Zitten, Sey and Jasper. Antonio had also joined the last couple of minutes to have a good sight over Port Royal where they were about to set sail. Gibbs had prepared the whole crew for the coming seize. How they'd plunder the certain inn he had picked out. All those years ago the guards inside that particular inn had kicked him out because according to them, he didn't behave well after being affected by alcohol. And sure, they were probably right but it was no reason from taking the rum out of his and Jack's hands so now he was up for revenge. Truth be told, they needed to rob at least one place to get money and if he'd have to pick a place; it would be that inn.<p>

Down in the harbour were they welcomed as if they were merchants arriving from England. None of the guards with watching eyes seemed to take a note of the ship's name. Probably because they wouldn't believe someone like Gibbs would rule it then. It should be an infamous pirate captain, not someone unknown little chubby man like Gibbs. But it fitted them perfectly. If nobody would suspect them plundering a part of the city – the better and faster they could execute it all.

"So what are we going to do here?" Antonio looked up to Rogel under the pirate hat he had stolen from Gibbs.

Rogel grinned at the little kiddo. "Steal food and clothes."

"Steal? Really? Are we supposed to do that?" he asked.

Gibbs sighed. When Antonio asked a question he would go on for forever until he had it explained in details.

"Aye," Rogel responded clearly as if it was the most common thing.

"But, my mother says that stealing is wrong. She says it's wrong to be a pirate. Why? Father is a pirate? Why doesn't mother love father? My friend's mother loves his father. Why doesn't mine? ¿Dónde está mi padre? ¿Está en un barco o en casa?"

Rogel shook his head. Antonio might not comprehend the difference between English and Spanish since he spoke both, but the rest of them could only understand half of what he said when he mixed the languages.

"Hello? Rogel! Where están mi madre y my father? ¿Por qué no están aquí?" he demanded frustrated and began dragging in Rogel's arm.

"Antonio," Gibbs gained Antonio's attention as he crouched next to the boy. "We are about to find your mother somewhere on this island."

Rogel gave Gibbs a look. "Ye know this isn't one of those tiny little pieces of sand, also defined as islands, aye? This is a large land."

Gibbs straightened up. "Aye. And we'll sail around this island for years if that be the time it takes to find that she-devil, savvy?"

Rogel finally nodded and sighed. "Aye, aye, captain."

Gibbs took a deep breath and fumbled out a bottle of rum that he had saved in his inner pocket. He took a sip and then nodded towards the town. "Let's go."

And with that, Rogel headed along the pier with the rest of the crew, only Antonio had paused at the end of it to await Gibbs. He wore somewhat a sad smile, something Gibbs quite hadn't seen before.

"Ye alright, Antonio?" Gibbs asked the lad.

"I want to find my mother," he answered sadly.

"I know, lad. So do I."

In a comforting way, Gibbs put a hand on the side of his head to push him to his side as they strolled in that position into the centre of the city. The darkness had almost fallen over the town, only a few sunbeams from the sundown managed to lighten the pink sky and navy blue sky. Soon when Gibbs would blow into the horn he held in his right hand, the crew would plunder the infernal inn.

He himself had planned on just sitting comfortable on a bench with Antonio as he'd plan how to find Angelica. And it was just in that way it happened.

He had given Antonio a stick to play with, which the eager little kid had. After blowing into the horn, chaos began in the city. Lancers began running around, both trying to calm down the panicking population as they tried to fight the excellent pirates.

He just made sure to keep an eye over the midget who ran around him with that stick, trying to cut everything in half as he babbled about a lifelong story about some creature called Beatrice which had been his mother's pet as a very young girl. But Gibbs had more important things to keep in mind that trying to memorize what Antonio was telling.

Suddenly, it felt too quiet. No stick punched him in the back. No squeaky voice told him the bedtime story. No little midget rounded his bench.

Alerted, Gibbs turned around and found the space around him empty. Antonio was gone.

In an instant Gibbs flew up and scanned the whole square with a throbbing heart. But then he found him in the arm of… Gibbs eyes went wide. How fortunate was he?

He hurried over to the two people he loved more than anything for the moment. He flung his arms around them in a surprising hug, even though he _never_ hugged.

"Angelica!" he burst out in happiness. "I be so happy right now I could kiss ye!"

Angelica smiled but gave him a look. "Are you the ones burning down the inn?" she demanded and hugged Antonio tighter in her embrace.

Gibbs took a step backwards and let out a nervous laugh. When he had no answer, she quirked an eyebrow, clearly disliking that thought heavily. But Gibbs only shrugged. Everything was just fine!

He'd bring them all safely to Jack and he'd never find out about their little adventure.

Of course he couldn't have any idea of how wrong he was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again - so sorry for the delay. I'm trying to post as soon as possible, always. It's just so hard with school and stuff but I'll do my best! And did you have an opinion about this chapter? Hugs! Btw, if you have an idea/scene/interaction you'd like to see(read) - tell me! I want to know if there's something you want to have in the story so I can fix it! **


	4. Where have you gone?

**A/N: About time I update this! Thank you tremendously for the feedback!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV – Where have you gone?<strong>

Pirates of the Caribbean

**Ruling the Wind and Tides**

* * *

><p>Angelica kissed Antonio all over the face. He was standing on the railing with Angelica's arms around him.<p>

"I've missed you, cariño."

Antonio tried to escape her grasp but as any son, he knew there wasn't a way out of a mother's loving mood. He moved his head to the side and tried to push her face away.

"¡Mamá!" he complained.

Angelica only hugged him tighter and kissed his cheek harder. "I love you, Antonio."

"I know! You've said that. Hundreds and hundreds of times!"

Seeing the poor little embarrassed kid getting all affection from Angelica, Gibbs decided to help out his mini-version-of-Jack friend.

"Miss Angelica," he called out and walked up to them. It was late in the evening and after a huge tell-off from Angelica about why he had 'stolen' Antonio, Gibbs was very tired.

She turned her head away from Antonio to Gibbs for a brief moment to catch what the chubby man wanted to say. It was all it took for Antonio to struggle out of her grip, run across deck and upstairs to the helm.

"It be good if ye could help out in the kitchen," he continued. "Crew's hungry."

Instead of responding to that, Angelica looked suspiciously at him. "What did you do in Cádiz and why did you kidnap my son?"

Too many questions. Alright, it was only two. But two too many for Gibbs to be allowed to answer. He shrugged and grinned sheepishly, hoping it would work.

Apparently it didn't. "You lied to me on our way to Dimalia. I was sailing towards my own death! Tell me something that won't make me kill you in your sleep."

"The destination is not ye death, Angelica," when he saw her eyes travel to the helm, he added. "Neither is it Antonio's death. Jack would never want that."

Angelica turned back to Gibbs. "Jack is behind this?"

Gibbs didn't answer.

"Of course he is, when is he not?" Angelica quested more herself than seeking a reply from Gibbs. Her eyes wandered over the deck as if she would see Jack come out from his hideout. "So where is the guilty one?"

The deck was empty except for a few crewmen sitting at the helm on the railing. Antonio was in front of them, letting them maintain entertained by his playing some theatre in front of them. A thick fog was also surrounding the ship and at some points parts of it blew over the deck.

"He isn't here," Gibbs said.

"Then where is he?"

"Out on the sea."

That didn't tell Angelica much. "Why did he order you to abduct me and Antonio?"

Gibbs gave Angelica a look that without words asked her if she really had questioned that obvious thing. Yet, she didn't find it that apparent.

"Forgive me for asking, Gibbs. But last time; he used me in exchange for an ship de mierda," she spoke very irritably, while looking at Gibbs as if he was some kind of a joke. She needed to hear the truth. Jack would not want her around unless it benefitted him in some way. And if he wanted her dead again she had to escape sooner than she had planned. Gibbs could at least bring her safely to another port.

"I promise ye, Angelica. Jack's purpose this time is not to have ye killed, I can assure ye that."

"MOM!"

It was Antonio who interrupted their conversation. He shouted for Angelica from up the helm, holding a pillow in one hand while yawning.

"Goodnight Gibbs," she said before heading upstairs to the helm where a few men from the crew sat. The pirates sat on the railing with bottles in their hands. By their expressions, Angelica could tell they were all drunk.

"Estoy cansado, mamá (I'm tired)" Antonio said and yawned again after approaching his mom.

Angelica placed her hand on his back to guide him inside the cabin she had received.

"Well, 'ello m'lady," one of the men winked at Angelica. She was definitely someone they all wanted to have some fun with but Gibbs had alongside some more loyal mates forbidden that, knowing that Jack would cut their heads off. Nothing could happen or harm her and that midget if they wanted to be alive once the journey was closing the end.

* * *

><p><em><strong>New Providence <strong>_

The Black Pearl had set anchor in the harbour of the seaport. The crew carried some barrels down the boarding plank to fill them with rum. Howard and Rose-Mary Sinclair stood on the pier in front of Jack.

"Thank you, Jack. I knew I could trust ye," Howard said sincerely.

Jack grinned. "'Course, people seems surprised they actually can."

Rose-Mary smiled slightly. She poked her hand down in Howard's pocket. It was a tiny bag of what sounded like coins. Handing it over to him, she made a nod. "I cannot even thank you enough, but an afternoon at a local inn must be deserved."

Accepting the gesture, Jack gladly fingered on the bag. "I do agree."

"Till next time, Jack," Howard said. With a nod the two siblings left the pier.

Seeing Vance leaving a barrel to another that would fill it, Jack waved at him. "Oi, Vance!"

Vance looked up and jogged over to his captain. Jack cleared his throat. "Three goats, fix it."

He pattered the confused Vance's back and left for a pub.

It wasn't often he made stops in New Providence, main reason – pirates were not welcomed there. If he hadn't thrown a sack of golden coins to the guards at the pier in bribe, they would for sure signal up to the fort that something was fishy. Relaxed, Jack sunk down on a chair. The ordered bottle of rum arrived to his table. With satisfaction, he snatched it to pour it down his throat. Images of Angelica and Antonio popped up in his mind. Where were they now at that specific moment? Had Gibbs managed getting them in time? Or had she already married Eduardo again? His eyes narrowed by that phrase. If that be so, he'd sail all the way back across the Atlantic ocean and find her himself. He wouldn't take no for an answer this time.

"Isn't it, Jack Sparrow?"

The voice was familiar. Yet, Jack had to snap out of his irritated dream to face a nightmare. "Gloria? Regard me as _Captain_."

The woman gasped and shot him a glare.

He did another tryout. "Giovanna?"

"Harriet!" the woman spat. "How many women have there been in your life?!"

Raising his hand, Jack began counting on his fingers. He gave up rather quickly and grinned playfully. "More than fingers I carry."

She glared at him once more but surprisingly sat down opposite him. "I see no Spanish woman around."

Grunting something, Jack gulped even more rum. Taking it as a sign, Harriet smirked and stared him down knowingly.

"She left you," she stated.

Jack frowned and lowered the bottle. "What are ye purpose here, darling?"

His eyes followed her motions as her hand took his in hers. "Forgiveness is a gift people carry Jack. And I've decided to give you mine."

Raising his eyebrows, Jack looked at her weirdly. "What?"

"After we reconnected again at that marooned island, I realized you left me there because you still cared for me."

Jack had to peer in suspect. Either way she was playing with him, or she really was that dumb. "Care for ye, love? Haven't I told ye before; only love is the sea, and me Pearl and…," he mumbled the last words quietly only for himself to hear.

"But you have to admit you care for me?" Harriet urged, determined to have him on his knees.

In an attempt of knocking sense into her, he retorted with confidence. "If I'd care for ye, I wouldn't have left you on that spot of sand in an attempt of making you starve to death. Reason you be here, I have to admit I may not be so successful doing so."

Harriet's eyes shut almost close. Her face became red. She stood up with such strength the chair fell backwards into the floor. Before he knew it, guards stormed the doors from all corners. Even in his drunken state, he managed pulling his sword out and fight.

Harriet had backed away from the fight. "Kill him! He's a dead man!" she yelled.

"Was a dead man," he corrected her after fighting off a lancer. "But I came back. Nobody be capturing me." He fought off other lancers and hurried out the door. He ran all the way down to the pier with the lancer shouting behind him.

"Vance! Prepare the Pearl!" he yelled at the beginning of the pier. He paused to take a torch from a confused guard that only stared at him. Not letting him have time to think it through, Jack threw the torch on the barrels filled with dynamite. The beginning of the pier exploded into the air, separating the pier from harbour by a big whole that the guards wouldn't be able to jump over. Quick on his feet, Jack continued his female-running to the vessel with flapping arms.

"Already back, Jack?" Vance asked amused. "Thought I wouldn't see you until next morning when this female would notice your face was familiar."

Jack firstly looked annoyed but then converted it into a smirk. "Lad, I be so famous nowadays she recognised me from the beginning."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Port Royal<strong>_

La Sobrina had set anchor in the port. The Lord from Cádiz was sitting at the governor's dining table in the big mansion. His hands were clasped firmly while gazing over the many maps unfolded across the table.

"I pay very generously for whomever that can find her."

The governor nodded. "I have ten well trained sailors ready for these waters, Lord de Alvarez."

Eduardo swallowed and shook his head. "I just want to find her. Let me take your best men and you'll receive ten chests filled with gold."

The governor chuckled. He signed the paper and slid it over to Eduardo. "I suppose we have a deal then. You will put Sparrow to a stop for good."

"I will."

* * *

><p>It was late at night when everything happened. The day had passed smoothly. Angelica had cooked together with the chef and served the hungry pirates some spicy Spanish dinner. Antonio had run around and entertained the crew by his talk and sword fighting with sticks. Some of them had taken the chance of teaching him some tricks behind Angelica's back. If she'd see, they would be all in big trouble.<p>

At night, she had said her goodnight to Gibbs, announcing her retreating for the night. Much to the crew's dismay and protest, she had dragged the whining Antonio with her to their quarters. And there had they slept peacefully until something shook the ship.

Waking up with a jolt, she sat up immediately. The sounds coming from out the deck were the sounds of fighting. She knew it too well to dismiss it. Obviously by the roars and stranger cannon balls, there was another ship there.

"Mamá?" Antonia asked lost.

Being reminded of his presence she quickly jumped out of bed. She wasn't alone anymore. When she and Jack fought, she could simply only care for herself and do whatever that pleased her in the moment; whether it was fighting or escaping. Even if she _had_ cared more of Jack than herself. But everything was different now.

She lifted him, ready to hide him outside the window to hang there; when the door burst open. She dropped him and placed him behind her, her own body as shield.

Letting out a gasp by the man's manoeuvre of laying his knife against her throat, Antonio began panicking.

"Ye lad, come with us outside," the pirate grinned and began shoving Angelica towards the door.

That was not going to happen in a million years. "No, go Antonio! Run!"

Considering listening to his mother, he decided not to when the pirate clarified the consequences. "Then yer mommy will be dead."

"You bastard!" she spat just before she was pulled out on deck. "¡Dejáme! Yo no puedo acompañarte! (Leave me! I don't want to go with you!)" she yelled. He lowered his knife and released her. His strong arms pushed her out on deck. She struggled finding her balance and managed to just in time before losing it.

Every eye was on her, including the captain of the other ship. She recognized it in an instant – Kingston.

Antonio ran up to her and hugged her leg. His eyes scanned the many stranger pirates he knew weren't nice ones. "Mamá, who are they?"

Being out of words, all she did was hugging him close with her hand. The captain stood on deck with his sword pointing at Gibbs, who had his hands up in surrender. The two of them also looked at Angelica, Gibbs kicking himself for that reason. She was supposed to be hidden there in the cabin. If Jack found out they had been hunt down by Captain Lucifer himself, he'd go mad. _Correction_. Madder than he already was.

"Who is she?" Captain Lucifer asked. His German accent rang in the air. When Gibbs didn't answer, he raised his sword more.

"A wench we found in Tortuga, and her lad. A good cook she be," Gibbs explained.

Lucifer grinned to Gibbs and shook his head. He lowered his sword and turned to Angelica. "Blackbeard's daughter. Long time no see."

Angelica's jaw clenched. Her father had fought him many years ago. Naturally, nobody won over Blackbeard, therefore the sweet bitterness in Lucifer's voice.

"You remember me," she stated bitterly.

Lucifer approached her and put his finger under her chin. She refused to look at him when he moved it upwards. "Is it possible ye've become even more beautiful?"

She snorted. He was almost her father's age.

"Perhaps you were the reason I failed the fights against Blackbeard. Seeing you aboard distraught my vision."

"What are you doing here? We have nothing of your interest," she said seriously.

Gibbs intervened. "It be true, Captain Lucifer." Lucifer looked to Gibbs and let go of Angelica. "We possess nothing valuable."

He chuckled and gestured for his crewmen. "Tie the Revenge behind Kingston and lock these behind bars."

Angelica was about to walk away but Lucifer grabbed her arm. "Not you, my love."

Worriedly, Antonio looked up to her. Seeing the poor kid, Lucifer released her arm. "Stay in our guest cabin."

"I'd rather stay in jail."

He grinned. No woman was like her. Nobody dared refusing his orders, except for her. "You'd force the kiddo to work as hardly as the crew?" he motioned for Antonio that hid even further behind Angelica.

She shot Lucifer a death glare but eventually gave up. He could be as heartless as people referred to her father. There was no true benefit in contradicting Hendrick Lucifer himself. Swallowing, she locked eyes with Gibbs in declaration she'd stay on deck. He made a nod and the crew of the Revenge went below deck. Lucifer grinned victoriously at the female pirate. She had always attracted his sight. Just as she had attracted so many others as well. Maybe that was why Blackbeard had kept her aboard. She was a great addition to distract the opponents.

"Aragony, show her the cabin," Lucifer told an employee that nodded.

"Aye, capt'n." He gestured for Angelica to join him.

Angelica put her hand on the back of Antonio's shoulder and guided him aside her. They entered a cabin that was more luxurious than any she'd possessed. A big bed was placed in the corner of the room against windows. It was no big bedroom, but it was nicer than on the Revenge, than the Pearl. Antonio looked up to his mother after Aragony had closed the door as he left.

"I thought we were prisoners."

Angelica scooped him up and carried him over to the bed. "We are guests."

Carefully, she put the yawning yet eager child down onto the soft mattress of the bed. "But I'm not tired, mamá," he tried to convince her to not go to bed. He began swinging his arm while pretending he held a sword. "I want to fight those enemies and I'm going to-."

"Go to sleep," Angelica finished firmly and grabbed a hold of his fighting arm. She moved the covers away and tucked him in bed while hearing his pleading of staying up.

"At least tell me a bedtime story about Africa," he begged as she rounded the bed.

She sighed. She truly was deadbeat tired but Antonio's pleading look caused her to give in. "Fine, one short story."

He nodded eagerly and waited for her to take her boots off and settle down in bed. Once she did, he snuggled up just below her with his pillow whilst her arm snuck around him to caress his head.

"It was a long time ago," she began. "Before you lived. It was me and-."

"Jack?"

She snapped out of the little trance with raised eyebrows. "Hmm?"

"You were there with father." She couldn't figure if he stated that or asked her.

"Well, yes. He and I. We were there. We had sailed the seas for months after finding this big treasure. On our new adventure, we needed to make a stop at the cost of Africa. We walked along the shore after escaping a governor we had angered. He had a farm with lions and it just happened to be placed next to his cannons. We were just about to see if they worked as regular ones we have on ships, although we had no idea they actually would work. These cannonballs destroyed the fence and in some way, we had set free all of the lions."

She glanced down to Antonio that excitedly looked up to her. "Did you see more animals?"

"Yes, it was when we walked along the shore and thought about what we had experienced. Lions, elephants, ostriches… the list was long. After hours of walking we decided to stay on the beach when Jack saw a big shark and the cobarde of a father you have; he escaped to save himself. Fortunately, I survived and gave him a lesson."

Recognizing the story Jack had told him first day on the Forest Wanderer, Antonio had listened even more intently. "You fought?"

Angelica made a face. It was a bit more accurate than she wanted to reveal to Antonio.

"Well, yes," she told him the truth.

"And then I'm too young to find out the rest?"

Angelica's eyes went wide. She sat up straight and looked at him. "What?"

"I'm not old enough to know the rest, am I?"

She let out a nervous laugh before asking between gritted teeth. "Your father has told you this story before…?"

By nodding, Antonio confirmed it.

A bittersweet flare flashed by Angelica's face before she muttered something and lay down again. "Voy a matarlo (I'm going to kill him)" she muttered and kissed Antonio's temple.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like it/Hate it? :) **


End file.
